Freak
by Nikun
Summary: Diluar kebiasaanku melempar pisau ke orang lain, aku bukanlah orang aneh, tapi mencintaimu membuat segalanya tentangku menjadi aneh... Drabble for BelarusXRussia pair


Disc: Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning: Typo, OOC, Stalker, Gender bend, Incest

Pair: BelarusXRussia

Don't **Leave** me!

~~(0_0)~~(o_o)~~

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangannya, jika dilihat dari seragamnya dan waktu ia berkeliaranan saat ini bisa dipastikan ia sedang mengalami apa yang dinamakan 'telat berangkat sekolah'.

"Tunggu aku, Kak!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Dibelakangnya tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang ikut berlari. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk menyusul sang Kakak dan—

'grab'

Gadis itu segera menyambar lengan kanan sang Kakak dan memeluk lengan itu dengan erat, sangat erat hingga membuat sang pemilik sedikit meringis. Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa berbisik-bisik sembari memberi lirikan mata dan sesekali tertawa kecil melihat kedua pasangan Kakak beradik itu.

"Natalia apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo lepaskan tanganku, kumohon"

"Tidak! Jika aku lakukan Kau akan meninggalkanku seperti tadi!"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Ivan Branginski itu hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah laku adiknya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu saat ditatap seperti itu oleh orang-orang yang tak sengaja melihat mereka. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa memaksa adiknya karena ia tahu Natalia bukanlah orang yang suka dipaksa jadi untuk kali ini ia hanya bisa pasrah tangannya dipeluk seperti itu oleh gadis _blonde _itu.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong sampai sekolah lepaskan dan jangan terlalu erat, _okay_?"

"Hn,"

"Kuanggap itu iya"

"Jadi aku boleh memeluk tangan kakak seperti ini?"

"Ya, terserahmu sajalah"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah, kau mengijinkannya juga kan?"

"Untuk yang itu, Tidak"

Don't touch him. He's **mine**

Ivan menghela nafas entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Tampaknya ini menjadi hari penuh masalah untuknya. Tadi pagi ia harus telat dan lagi tingkah adiknya yang membuatnya dicap sebagai pasangan kekasih oleh para pejalan kaki yang melihat tingkah sang adik. Dan untuk kali ini—

"Jangan sentuh Kakak**ku** kau **gadis genit**!"

Teriakkan Natalia memenuhi seluruh penjuru kantin sekolah yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Suasana berubah mencekam saat gadis itu menodongkan pisau buah ke salah seorang gadis bernama Kiku yang dengan sangat tidak beruntungnya kepergok mengembalikan buku Ivan yang ia pinjam minggu kemarin. Wajah Gadis asia itu langsung pucat saat melihat sebuah pisau ditodongkan kearahnya. Ivan memukul keningnya sendiri, oke tindakan sang adik kini sudah keterlaluan.

"Natalia,kumohon turunkan pisau itu. Itu berbahaya kau bisa menyakiti Kiku dan orang lain" Pinta Ivan selembut yang ia bisa, dan dengan perlahan ia mencoba menurunkan pisau itu dari tangan sang adik. Natalia menatap sang kakak dari ekor matanya sesaat sebelum ia mendesah kesal dan berlari meninggalkan semua orang, menabrak beberapa orang sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sedangkan Ivan, ia hanya tercenggang melihat kejadian itu dan sebuah tepukan ringan dipundak menyadarkannya kedunia nyata. Disana Alfred tersenyum hambar kearahnya.

"Adikmu itu, dia sedikit berbahaya ya"

"Kau yakin dengan kata 'sedikit'?"

I'll follow you until you **love me**

Ivan mempercepat langkahnya kali ini. Susana hening dikoridor sekolah itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri terlebih lagi ia merasa seperti diikuti sepanjang perjalanan. Salahkan yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk membantu merapihkan perpustakaan sehingga di jam tujuh malam ia masih berkeliaran disekolah.

"_tahu tidak?, sekolah ini berhantu loh, dulu katanya ada yang bunuh diri di toilet"_ Kata-kata Arthur saat mereka camping disekolah setahun yang lalu mau tak mau menambah kehorror-an suasana saat ini. Yang bisa Ia lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa kalau saat itu si alis tebal hanya berbohong untuk menakut-nakuti Alfred yang memang terkenal penakut.

'tap,tap'

Sebuah langkah kaki dibelakangnya Sukses membuat Ivan membeku ditempat. Ia ingin lari, tapi tubuhnya menghianatinya dengan tetap berdiri mematung. Keringat dingin memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya saat ini. Dan saat sebuah tangan menyentuh punggunya dari belakang,

"Whuaaaaa! Kumohon jangan ganggu aku, hantu penjaga sekolah" Teriak Ivan sambil berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan teriakannya.

"Kak! Aku Natalia dan aku bukan hantu" ucap suara itu dengan nada datar. Ivan membuka mata menemukan wajah sang adik yang menatapnya heran. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi namun bukan karena takut tapi kali ini karena malu.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Karena kau belum pulang"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengendap-endap seperti itu?"

"Aku tak mengendap-endap, Aku hanya mengikutimu"

Ivan menatap sang adik lagi dan kali ini lengkap dengan wajah bingung. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Natalia sangat hobi mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi.

"Sampai kapan kau mengikutiku seperti itu Nat?"

"Aku akan mengikutimu sampai kakak mau menikah denganku"

Hening—

"Kalau begitu kau boleh mengikuti ku terus jika kau mau"

This is **photo of us**, It don't have a **price**

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu tetapi kelas itu langsung dipenuhi oleh suara-suara yang rata-rata disebabkan oleh gadis-gadis yang sibuk berdiskusi didepan kelas. Sedangkan Natalia, gadis itu lebih memilih memisahkan diri dan duduk dipojok ruangan sambil mengutak-atik kamera digitalnya.

"Hoi Natalia"

Sebuah suara mau tak mau membuat gadis _blonde_ itu menatap kearah sumber suara. Disana gadis berambut coklat yang ia kenal bernama Elizaveta melambaian tangan kearahnya dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Elizaveta hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, terlihat jelas ia sedikit cangung menghadapi hawa menusuk disekeliling Natalia.

"Ano, aku dan teman-teman yang lain ingin mem-foto 'keadaan' disekeliling sekolah. Tapi Bella lupa membawa kameranya. Jadi, boleh tidak jika kami meminjam kameramu?"

Natalia menoleh kearah Bella, gadis keturunan Belgia itu hanya melambai kearahnya. Beberapa detik Natalia tampak bimbang hingga pada akhirnya,

"Boleh"

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Iya tapi besok, karena ada foto penting yang harus aku cetak terlebih dulu"

"Tapi kami hanya memfoto saja, kok. Kami tidak akan menghapus apapun dari kameramu dan kami berjanji tidak akan merusak kameramu"

"Aku tahu, tapi Foto ini terlalu berharga. Lebih berharga dari pada kamera ini, maaf ya"

Elizaveta tertegun. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar Natalia mengucapkan kata dengan nada selembut itu . Ia tersenyum penuh tahu kepada Natalia dan berkata,

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu terimakasih ya" Dan gadis berambut coklat itu berlari kearah teman-temannya.

Natalia melirik LCD kameranya lagi. Well, baginya foto Ivan yang berhasil diabadikan kamera itu lebih berharga dari apapun.

**I Won't stop** until that boy is mine

Natalia melihat dinding kamarnya dan ia tersenyum bangga. Sudah ada ribuan foto Ivan yang memenuhi dinding kamarnya. Mulai dari foto Ivan saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu sampai foto saat sang kakak masih balita—foto itu ia dapatkan setelah 'melihat-lihat' isi lemari sang kakak tertua Yakaterina. Semua ada sampai foto yang paling sulit diambil seperti foto sang kakak saat diruang ganti yang harus ia ambil dengan cara memanjat pohon dan berakhir dengan jatuhnya dia— beruntung Ivan percaya dengan cerita buatannya yang mengatakan ia dikejar oleh anjing penjaga sekolah, padahal sumpah demi apapun Hanatamago itu adalah anjing terjinak yang pernah ia kenal dimuka bumi.

Dan salah satu foto favoritnya adalah sebuah foto saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-4 dan Ivan baru berumur 9 tahun saat itu. Sebuah foto yang mengambarkan sang kakak yang memeluknya dan mencium pipinya sedangkan ia memeluk sebuah boneka beruang raksasa pemberian sang kakak.

Semua koleksinya kini hampir lengkap dengan sebuah foto yang baru saja dicetaknya. Foto yang berhasil ia ambil sehari yang lalu saat sang kakak sedang tertidur disofa. Ya, hampir lengkap, hampir. Karena, ada satu bingkai kosong yang belum terisi foto. Sebuah bingkai yang ia letakan dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah bingkai yang ia persiapkan untuk memajang sebuah foto istimewa. Foto pernikahan dirinya dengan sang kakak suatu saat nant.

Dan Natalia **bersumpah tak akan berhenti** sampai foto itu terpajang dibingkai yang sudah ia persiapkan

I'm not a **freak**, But love make me **Freak**

-Natalia Arlovskaya-

OWARI

~~(0_0)~~(o_o)~~

(A/N): Fic pertama di Fandom Hetalia semoga gak mengecewakan. Huft, baru kemaren di 'racunin' hetalia sama temen eh sekarang kagak tahan buat fic sama pair satu ini yang bagi Nikun gimana getoo... hahaha yosh cukup sekian, Review maupun flame yang membangun sangat Nikun tunggu


End file.
